


undesided message me one.

by SirJohn



Series: Jurassic World [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Incestuous relationship, M/M, fuck knows, hybrid!Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJohn/pseuds/SirJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undesided message me one.

Not decided yet.


End file.
